The Butterflies
by Yoshida Takamiya
Summary: Berawal dari keisengan. Hanya berniat menghibur. Salam IchiRuki.


The Butterflies

Disclaimer Bleach : Tite Kubo

By: TycRin (dibantu oleh Takamiya Haruki)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Pair: Ichigo.K &amp; Rukia.K

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, historical romance "Sam Pek &amp; Eng Tay" dengan sedikit perubahan, Ichigo sebagai Sam Pek dan Rukia sebagai Eng Tay, I'm newbie in , d.l.l.

Halo para reader maupun author(dan fans IchiRuki tentunya)! Err..mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenal saya. Tujuan saya membuat fanfic ini adalah dalam rangka memeriahkan sebuah challenge yang dibuat oleh salah satu author yang sudah senpai, Viselle. Dari sekian banyak pair yang disediakan oleh Viselle-san, mengapa saya memilih pair "Sam Pek &amp; Eng Tay"? Jawabannya mudah saja, kisah mereka sendiri pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada saya oleh nenek saya. Bagi saya, dari sekian banyak kisah romantis yang ada, yang paling berkesan dihati saya adalah kisah ini. Salam sejahtera!

-TycRin-

Happy Reading(*_*)

Kisah Sam Pek dan Eng Tay adalah kisah cinta bersejarah di negeri bambu, Republik Rakyat Cina (RRC). Berkisah tentang seorang gadis muda, Eng Tay-atau kita bisa menyebutnya Rukia-. Ia adalah putri tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya yang berasal dari Shangyu, Zhejiang. Ia berkeinginan untuk bersekolah tinggi, namun tidak bisa karena dulu anak gadis tidak boleh bersekolah terlalu tinggi. Oleh karena itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai laki-laki dan pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya di Hang Zhou. Sedangkan Sam Pek-kita menyebutnya Ichigo- adalah laki-laki dari keluarga biasa. Ia sendiri berasal dari Kuaiji. Setelah menamatkan sekolahnya di kampung halamannya, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Hang Zhou.

.

.

(,)-Rukia's POV-

.

.

Hai, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan ibuku, Kuchiki Hisana. Keluargaku sendiri adalah salah satu keluarga kaya di Cina. Aku sendiri punya hobi membaca buku dan berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Tapi, anak perempuan dilarang untuk bersekolah tinggi. Hah… tidak adil 'kan? Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikiranku untuk menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Segera kutemui ayah dan ibuku yang pas sekali tengah duduk bersama. "Pa, Ma. Em…kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku suka belajar?" Aku langsung saja membuka percakapan setelah duduk di samping Ayah dan Ibuku. "Tentu saja putriku. Memangnya kenapa?' Ibuku mengelus rambut hitamku. " Kalau punya permintaan langsung saja. Jangan bertele-tele. Kalau kau mau buku, baiklah. Akan kubelikan berapapun yang kau minta." Ujar ayahku. Ibuku menatapku. "Begini…aku…ingin bersekolah lagi. Jadi…karena perempuan tak boleh melanjutkan sekolah, aku terpikir untuk menyamar sebagai laki-laki." Jawabku jujur. "Uhuk." Ayahku langsung tersedak tehnya. "Rukia!" Apa kau sudah gila?!" seru Ibuku. Ayahku menatapku tajam. "Papa…Mama…kumohon…" Aku langsung berlutut di depan Ayah dan Ibuku. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu." Perintah ayahku. Aku tak bisa melanggar perintah dari ayahku. Aku hanya menunduk dan pergi.

.

.

(^^)/

.

.

Waktu untuk makan malam telah tiba. Keluargaku makan malam dalam hening seperti biasa. "Rukia." Panggil Ayahku. Tentu aku langsung terkejut. 'Tak seperti biasa.' Batinku. "I-Iya..?" jawabku terbata. "Papa sudah diskusikan ini dengan Mamamu." Tubuhku menegang. "Dan…Papa terpaksa menuruti keputusan Ibumu." Mata violetku melebar. Aku hampir tak percaya. Kalau Ibuku, pasti menuruti semua keinginanku. Walau itu keputusan gila. "_Xie xie Ba Ba! Xie xie Ma Ma!(1)_" Ujarku. Rasanya aku senang sekali. "Semua persiapan sudah diatur. Kau tinggal pergi saja nanti. Tapi, aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk berjalan dan naik kereta." Ibuku mengucapkan kata-katanya diiringi dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. "_Hao!(2)" _ucapku.

.

.

(^w^)Seminggu kemudian…

.

.

Aku sudah siap di depan rumahku. Ayah dan Ibuku juga berada di luar untuk mengantar kepergianku. Aku sendiri sudah berdandan ala laki-laki. Aku merasa lucu saat melihat diriku dalam pakaian ini. Rambutku juga disanggul seperti laki-laki. Ibuku mulai menangis di dalam pelukan ayahku. "Rukia…kau harus belajar dengan giat. Agar pengorbanan kami tidak sia-sia." pesan ayahku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengerti, Pa." Ibuku mendadak memelukku. "Aku akan merindukanmu putriku." Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Ibuku. "Aku juga Ma. _Wo hen ai ni, ma(3)" _ ucapku. "_Xiao Jie(4)_-maksudku _Shaou Ye(5)_, maaf, tapi,kereta kudanya sudah siap. Kita harus segera berangkat." Ucap pelayan pribadiku. "Ba-baiklah. _Zai Jian Mama, Baba…_(6)" Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayah dan Ibuku. Mereka berdua hanya menatapku sedih dan melambaikan tangan mereka. "Hang Zhou, aku datang!"

-End Of Rukia's POV-

.

.

-Normal POV-

.

.

Rukia bersama dengan kereta kudanya kini berada di sebuah pasar. Rukia yang berada di dalam kereta masih bisa mencium bau makanan yang berada di pasar. "Boleh berhenti sebentar? Aku lapar." Pinta Rukia. Si Kusiryang sekaligus juga pelayan pribadinya, Ayasegawa Yumichika**,** langsung menepi. Ia segera turun dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Rukia keluar dan berjalan seperti Ayahnya. Semua orang menatap kagum padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kedai sederhana yang menjual _Bak Pao(7). _"_Shu Shu(8)! Bak Pao_nya 5 ya! Isi ayam. Ah iya. The melati juga ya." Ucap Rukia dengan suara yang sedikit diberatkan ketika masuk ke dalam kedai.

Rukia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. "Penuh…" gumamnya. "Maaf. Tapi, kau bisa duduk denganku." Ujar seorang pria(tulen) pada Rukia. "Eh?" Rukia langsung terkejut begitu mengetahui ada yang berbicara padanya. "Ayo." Pria itu menarik tangan mungil Rukia dan membawanya ke meja pria itu. "Ini _Bak Pao _nya. Juga tehnya." Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan milik Rukia. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Calon siswa sekolah di Hang Zhou. Salam kenal." Pria itu-Ichigo-memperkenalkan dirinya. Pria itu mempunyai rambut berwarna oren dengan mata berwarna coklat madu. Rukia terpana sebentar. Lalu memakan satu _Bak Pao_nya. "A-aku Kuchiki…Kuchiki…Ruko! Ya, Aku Kuchiki Ruko. Salam kenal juga." Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu sebentar! Calon siswa di Hang Zhou? Sama denganku, donk!" ujar Rukia senang. "Benarkah? Wah..kalau begitu kita sejalan." Ucap Ichigo diikuti dengan cengiran.

Mereka berdua saling menceritakan diri masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat untuk segera berangkat. "Maafkan aku Ruko. Tapi, aku harus segera pergi. Atau tidak aku akan ketinggalan kereta." Pamit Ichigo. Rukia terdiam sesaat. "Memangnya kau sudah beli tiket?" tanya Rukia. "Belum sih." Jawab Ichigo. "Kalau begitu kau naik kereta kudaku saja. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Tawar Rukia. Ichigo tampak ragu. "Tapi, kau 'kan anak bangsawan. Sedangkan aku? Aku cuma rakyat biasa," tolak Ichigo halus. Rukia kembali berpikir sejenak. Lalu, ia menyeringai kecil. "Tapi, kau 'kan temanku. Tidak masalah donk?" Rukia tertawa kecil dalam hati. "Baiklah..Baiklah…Kau menang," pasrah Ichigo.

.

.

.

Jujur. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa tidak enak dengan Rukia-atau kita harus menyebut namanya Ruko?-. Apalagi tatapan kusir Ruko yang menyeramkan ketika melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Ruko yang duduk disampingnya. 'Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal ya? Seperti…ah, sudahlah! Dia memang manis, sih. Jadi ingat dengan Toshirou. Dia 'kan juga mungil dan manis seperti Ruko,' batin Ichigo. Ruko yang merasa tengah diperhatikan berderhem. Yang seketika membuat Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ruko. "Ti-tidak ada ,kok. A-aku cu-ma..err..ah, mengingat adikku!" ucap Ichigo terbata. Ruko mengeryit. "Oh…kau punya adik ya?" tanya Ruko. "Iya. Ada dua, dan mereka kembar," jawab Ichigo. "Wah! Kembar? Kau serius?! Itu pasti menyenangkan 'kan?" ujar Ruko. Ia tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. "Yah…begitulah. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Yang satunya sangat mirip ibu, yang satu lagi, sangat mirip dengan…em…kurasa dia tak mirip siapa-siapa. Dia punya sikap dingin dan tomboy. Sangat jauh dengan ayahku yang konyol," aku Ichigo. Ruko terkikik geli ketika mendengar akuan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ruko terpikir satu hal. "Kalau kau mirip siapa?" tanya Ruko. Ichigo sontak terkejut. Ia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. 'Bagaimana ini? Secara fisik aku memang sedikit mirip dengan ibu. Tapi, sifatku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayah maupun ayahku. Eh, mungkin sifat suka menolongku yang mirip dengan ayah,' pikir Ichigo, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Ruko, " Fisikku mirip ibuku. Sedangkan sifatku, Cuman, sifat suka menolongku mirip dengan ayahku." Ruko hanya ber-oh-ria. Tapi, ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. 'Alisnya menyatu. Seram~,' pikirnya. Ia terkikik. "Tapi, aku yakin ibumu tidak punya alis yang menyatu," Ruko menunjuk-nunjuk alis milik Ichigo. Ichigo hanya cemberut saja mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku yakin ibumu itu sangat cantik," ujar Ruko. Ichigo sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia tahu apa maksud dari apa yang diucapkan Ruko, ia merasa bangga. "T'rima kasih atas pujianmu," ujar Ichigo.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam Ichigo dan Ruko didalam perjalanan. Akhirnya merekaa berdua sudah sampai di Hang Zhou. Mereka berdua keluar dari kereta kuda. Di gerbang sekolah itu sudah ada banyak calon siswa/i yang datang. Wajah Ruko menjadi cerah seketika. Mata violetnya berbinar-binar. 'Akhirnya aklu bisa mendapat apa yang aku inginkan! Aku akan berjuang! Berjuang mendapat prestasi dan menjaga rahasia besarku! Aku jamin itu!' tekad Ruko dalam hati. Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah tas berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan buku menatap Ruko yang tampak begitu senang. "Kau senang sekali. Seperti pertama kali ke sini saja," ejek Ichigo. "Memang, kok. Aku baru pertama kali di sini. Yang pergi mendaftarkanku 'kan ayahku sendiri. Aku tak bisa datang karena sedang ada pesta teh," balas Ruko. "Eh? Aku baru tahu kalau bisa mendaftar tanpa calon murid," ujar Ichigo. Ia agak bingung memang. Apa yang Ruko katakan baru saja ia dengar. Ia tahu kalau di sekolah itu tidak mau menerima murid bila si calon murid tidak datang saat pendaftaran. "Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kepala sekolah di sini sangat menyukai uang? Ayahku itu lagipula bukan orang biasa, mendaftarkanku tanpa aku dengan alasan nyata bukan hal yang tidak mungkin," Ruko memberi tahu hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Ichigo secara spontan. Ichigo sontak terkejut. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?,' batin Ichigo mengira-ngira kemampuan tersembunyi dalam Ruko. Sementara Ichigo tengah melamun, Ruko berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Diikuti dengan Yumi yang membantunya membawa barang-barang milik err…tuannya. Namun, mendadak Ruko berhenti dan berbalik. "Eh-tu-tuan kenapa kembali?" tanya Yumichika bingung. Ruko lalu menepuk bahu Ichigo. "Hey! Kau tidak mau masuk, hah?!" seru Ruko. "E-eh? I-iya," Ichigo langsung kalang kabut dan berlari ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

Ichigo dan Ruko telah masuk ke dalam asrama. Setelah sampai di depan kamar mereka, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ruko bersembunyi di belakang Ichigo. Sudah ada 3 murid yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Tiba-tiba…

"BWAAAA!"

"KYA-!"

Salah satu dari murid itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh krim lalu mengejutkan Ruko juga Ichigo. Orang itu hanya tertawa kencang karena melihat reaksi 2 murid baru itu. "Hahaha…aku Abarai Renji..hihi…maaf karena sudah mengejutkan kalian. Kita akan berbagi kamar mulai sekarang," oraang itu-Renji-memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah panjang dengan tato di dahi dan tubuhnya."Oh, begitu ya. Tak apa-apa. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dan yang di belakangku Kuchiki Ruko," balas Ichigo. "Hai," ujar Ruko. Renji lalu membiarkan Ichigo dan Ruko masuk dan meletakkan barang-barang mereka. Setelah selesai berbenah, Renji memperkenalkan 2 murid lain yang sudah datang mendahului Ichigo dan Ruko.

"Ini Hitsugaya Toshirou, dia yang paling pendiam dan pintar, setahuku," Renji menunjuk laki-laki berambut putih dan mata torquise yang indah(menurutku). Ia lalu beralih ke laki-laki yang satunya. "Nah, yang ini namanya Ashido Kano," Renji menatap aneh laki-laki yang ia tunjuk. Ashido itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah pendek. Ashido tersenyum pada Ichigo, senyum kecil. Namun, saat ia melihat Ruko, senyumnya berubah. Ia langsung tersenyum manis pada "laki-laki" manis nan mungil(padahal Toshirou juga manis) yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. "Halo. Namamu siapa?" Ashido mendekat pada Ruko. "Aku Kuchiki Ruko. Salam kenal," Ruko membalas senyum manis Ashido. Pria berambut merah itu membatu seketika. Ia lalu mencubit pipi Ruko gemas. "Kau lucu sekali~," ujar Ashido. Ruko tersentak. Tubuhnya membatu seketika. Dari dulu, tidak ada yang berani melakukan ini padanya, kecuali Ibunya. Ichigo yang melihat perubahan di wajah Ruko langsung mendekatinya dan Ashido. "Kano," panggil Ichigo. Ia tersenyum miring. 'Ruko pasti tidak suka dicubit pipinya oleh sembarang orang. Dia 'kan bukan orang biasa,' batin Ichigo. "Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Ruko tidak nyaman?" tanya Ichigo. Ashido menatap Ruko, lalu melepaskan cubitannya. "Ah, iya. Kau benar. Ruko terlalu manis, sih. Seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa. Maafkan aku ya," ujar Ashido. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ruko bersama Ichigo. "Ruko…," panggil pria bermabut oranye mencolok yang begitu khawatir padanya. Ichigo menepuk bahu Ruko. "Eh?" Ruko langsung sadar. "T'rima kasih Ichigo," Ruko tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo membalas senyumnya.

'DEG.'

Jantung Ruko berdetak cepat. 'Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau…dia tampan,' batin Ruko. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Oi, Ichigo. Ruko. Kalian mau makan tidak? Aku sudah memasakkan kalian mie," tawar Renji. "Tentu. Ayo Ruko," Ichigo menarik pelan tangan Ruko.

.

.

.

Kamar milik Ichigo d.k.k. sama seperti semua kamar yang ada di asrama. Terdapat 5 kasur yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Kamar itu sendiri mempunyai 2 tingkat. Tingkat bawah untuk 2 kasur yang berada masing-masing di pojok kiri dan pojok kanan, di bagian belakang terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, lalu sebuah meja yang lumayan besar untuk makan dan sebuah dapur kecil dengan lemari kecil untuk menyimpan makanan. Di tingkat atas, terdapat 3 buah kasur.

Kini, mereka berlima tengah makan mie bersama. Semua makan dengan senang, kecuali Ruko. Wajahnya tampak masam saat memakan mie buatan Renji. Ichigo yang tak sengaja melirik Ruko mengeryit dan bertanya padanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Ruko?" Ruko hanya menunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak jujur pada teman-teman barunya. Ia tak mau menyindir Renji dengan mengatakan bahwa mie buatannya tidak enak karena menurutnya ada bumbu yang kurang. Tentu saja, ia kan dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang besar dan kaya. "Jujur saja kalau makanan buatan Renji tidak enak," ucap Toshirou dingin. Renji menatap tajam Toshirou. Toshirou hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Ruko terdiam. "Sebenarnya…memang ada yang kurang. Kalian pasti tahu donk kalau aku itu dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan makanan sederhana seperti ini. Menurutku, ada beberapa bumbu yang kurang," aku Ruko. Renji menatap Ruko tidak percaya. Lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kurang Tuan muda?" ucap Renji dengan nada mengejek. "I-itu…eng..tak masalah kok. Aku bisa memakannya sekarang. Tapi, lain kali boleh aku yang masak?" tanya Ruko. " Uhuk!" Toshirou dan Ichigo tersedak. "Tentu saja.." Ichigo langsung pingsan seketika. "ICHI!"

.

.

.

Hari pertama di sekolah bagi Ruko adalah anugrah terbesar. Ia akhirnya bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ia pun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang ia dapatkan. Ia belajar dengan serius. Dan satu yang super penting, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia ini perempuan. Ia harus mempertahankannya hingga lulus nanti.

Ruko kini tengah membaca salah satu bukunya dengan serius di taman. Ichigo yang pas-pasan lewat di depannya melihatnya. "Ruko. Rajin sekali," panggil Ichigo. Ruko mengadahkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak, kok," ujar Ruko. Ruko kembali membaca bukunya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah serius Ruko. 'Tetap manis walau sedang serius,' batinnya. Laki-laki berambut terang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Ruko melirik sampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. 'Manis,' Ruko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak Ichigo duduk di samping Ruko-eh, tidur maksudku. Ruko sendiri akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan membaca bukunya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

'Tuk.'

"Eh?" Kepala Ichigo jatuh tepat dipundak Ruko. Wajah Ruko seketika berubah menjadi merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Lalu ia menatap wajah tampan Ichigo. "Ichi…" gumamnya. Wajah Ichigo tampak begitu tenang saat tertidur. Ia begitu kaget. Tak seperti biasanya saat ia sadar. Alisnya juga tidak terlalu menyatu. "Perasaan apa ini, Tuhan?" gumam Ruko. Ia memegang baju dibagaian dadanya.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu kalau Ruko adalah perempuan. Semua murid di sana sangat menyukai Ruko. Begitu pula Ichigo. Namun, hanya sebatas teman. Ya, bukankah sangat tidak bermoral pria menyukai pria?

"Ruko! Ada surat untukmu!" teriak Renji. Ruko segera menghampiri Renji dan mengambil surat dari tangan Renji. "Dari ayah…". Ruko segera membukanya. Sedangkan Renji pergi begitu saja karena harus memberikan surat-surat lain untuk para murid yang lain. Ruko segera membacanya.

"_Anakku Rukia,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Aku dan Ibumu sehat di sini. Apa sekolahmu lancar? Kurasa iya. Kalau tidak lancar, kau pasti sudah pulang sejak dulu._

_Anakku, aku ingin kau agar pulang secepatnya. Kami merindukan dirimu. Terutama Ibumu. Cepatlah pulang, nak._

_Ayahmu, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

Ruko terdiam sesaat. "Pulang..?" gumamnya. "Hah…kalau ini permintaan Ayah dan Ibu, apa boleh buat. Sebelum itu…" Ruko menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia berencana untuk pulang besok pagi. Setelah selesai, ia lalu pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk meminta izin.

"Permisi," ucap Ruko ketika memasuki kantor. "Oh, kau Ruko. Ada apa? Perlu bantuan?" tanya istri kepala sekolah, Urahara Yoroichi. "Nyoya ya. Kepala sekolah tidak ada?" tanya Ruko. "Dia sedang keluar. Ada apa? Kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku," ucap Yoroichi. Ruko lalu duduk di kursi depan meja kepala sekolah. "Begini…aku disuruh agar pulang secepatnya oleh Ayahku. Jadi…" belum selesai berucap, Yoroichi memotongnya. "Tenanglah. Pasti ada hal penting sampai Ayahmu menyuruhmu pulang. Kau boleh pulang dan kembali kapan pun kau mau," Yoroichi tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku sungguh senang," Ruko bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk. Yoroichi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ruko terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk. Ia melihat kalungnya yang terbuat dari batu giok asli. Ia teringat Ichigo. 'Aku menyukainya. Setelah lama sekali…ia sengguhbaik padaku. Aku… ingin bersama dengannya. Kalung ini.. akau kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah pertunangan. Aku yankin dia akan suka. Tapi..bagaimana? Apa..lewat Nyonya Yoroichi?' pikirnya. "Nyonya…aku punya rahasia selama ini. Sebenarnya..aku ini perempuan," aku Ruko. Mata emas Yoroichi langsung melebar. "Ka-kau bercanda 'kan?!" seru Yoroichi. "Tidak, aku serius," ujar Ruko. Ia lalu melepaskan kalungnya. "tolong berikan kalung ini pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Tolong," ucap Ruko sambil menyerahkan kalung. Yoroichi mengambil kalung tersebut dan menatapnya. "Ini…kalung yang sangat indah kau tahu? Dan kau ingin memberikannya pada Ichigo? Kau sungguh gila. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yoroichi. Wajah Ruko seketika memerah. "A-aku tidak tahu," ujarnya gugup. "Terima kasih banyak ya! A-aku harus kembali dulu," ucap Ruko lalu pergi. "Hah…tak kusangka-sangka."

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Ia sungguh takut. 'Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?!' batinnya.

'Tok. Tok.' Ia mengetuk pintu kantor.

"Masuklah."

Ichigo lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kantor. "Duduklah," perintah Yoroichi. Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari laci meja. "Ini untukmu," ucap Yoroichi sambil menyondorkan sebuah kotak. Ichigo lalu engambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak. "I-ini..". "Itu bukan dariku. Ada yang menyuruhlu memberikannya padamu," jelas Yoroichi. Ichigo mentap kalung itu. 'Indah sekali…ini dari giok,' batinnya. Yoroichi tersenyum kecil. "Besok Ruko akan pulang. Bisakah kau menemaninya?" tanya Yoroichi. Ichigo kembali terkejut. "Pu-pulang?!" seru Ichigo. Ia langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan kantor dan pergi ke kamarnya. "Ruko."

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung mencari Ruko. "Dimana Ruko?!" serunya. Ashido, Renji, dan Toshirou langsug menatapnya bingung. "Dia..sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali," jawab Toshirou. Mata coklat Ichigo meredup. Renji melihatnya yang lemas menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sedih. Kau dan dia sudah seperti amplop dan perangko. Tak bisa lepas. Lebih baik kau menemamimya besok," nasehat Renji. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. "Memang itu yang akan kulakukan," ujar Ichigo. "Ah, kau Ichi. Aku akan pergi, kau tak ingin mengatkan selamat tinggal padaku?" tanya Ruko sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Ichigo menatap wajah manis Ruko.

'Hup.'

Ichigo memeluk Ruko erat. Sangat. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut. "Aku akan menemanimu besok. Aku janji. Walau 18 mil jauhnya," jamji Ichigo. Ruko menutup matanya erat. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menyiapkan barang-barangya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Ichigo menemani Ruko pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah setengah perjalanan. Ruko menatap Ichigo sebentar. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Em…aku punya seorang adik perempuan…"ucap Ruko tiba-tiba. Yang tentu saja kebohongan. Ichigo terkejut. "Benarkah itu? Umurnya berapa?" tanya Ichigo. "Sama denganku. Kami kembar. Dia gadis yang cantik. Aku sendiri mengaguminya. Dulu, saat kami sekolah, banyak yang menyukainya. ia sangat populer. Ia hebat dalam berbagai bidang," Ruko mulai menceritakan tentang 'adik perempuannya' yang sebenarnya dia sendiri. "Dia…gadis yang baik. Namun, ia punya sebuah kebohongan besar yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Dia belum menikah, an aku…merasa kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang tepat untuknya. Aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya. Bagaimana?" tawar Ruko. Ichigo tertawa kecil. Rasanya lucu kalau Ruko berkata kalau ia itu pria yang tepat untuk 'adik'nya. "Bagaimana ya..? aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah adikmu," ucap Ichigo. Ruko lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari tasnya. Ia memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengambilnya dan melihatnya. "Ini adikmu..?" tanyanya. Jujur. Ia terkejut melihat foto itu. 'Benar-benar mirip dengan Ruko,' batinnya. "Aku..tak mungkin menolak gadis secantik ini," ucap Ichigo. Wajah Ruko memerah. Ia tersipu.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Ichigo begitu terkejut melihat rumah Ruko. Pintu gerbang langsung terbuka untuk Ruko dan Ichigo masuk. Mereka berdua langdung masuk setelah pintu terbuka. "_Baba! Mama! Wo lai le!(9)" _teriak Ruko. Byakuya dan Hisana segera keluar. "Rukia!" seru Ibunya ketika melihat putri kesayangan dan satu-satunya pulang. Ia langsung memeluk Ruko. Atau..kita bisa kembali memanggilnya Rukia. 'Rukia?' pikir Ichigo bingung. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga, putriku," ujar Byakuya. "A-apa maksudmu? Apa maksud kalian semua?!" tanya Ichigo bingung. Rukia menatap Ichigo bersalah. "_Dui bu qi(10)._ Rukia adalah aku. Cerita-cerita yang tadi adalah ceritaku. Maafkan aku Ichi…" ujar Rukia.

"…" Semua terdiam. Hisana memeluk Rukia erat-erat.

"Ibu…Aku mencintainya. Bolehkah aku bersamanya? Aku sudah memberikan kalungku pada Ichigo," pinta Rukia pada Hisana. Hisana tak tega melihat anaknya yang memasang wajah memohon. Tapi tidak untuk Byakuya. Hati dingin Byakuya tidak bisa dilelehkan begitu saja. "Kami sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Kaien Shiba. Kamu harus menikah dengan dia," ujar Byakuya dingin. Tubuh Ichigo dan Rukia membeku. "Tapii…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Ayah!"

Byakuya tidak peduli pada teriakan putrinya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih membatu di tempat.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan rumah Rukia. Ia terus berjalan. Ia melihat sebuah tumpukan kayu yang tengah dibakar. Ichigo memandang api itu. Ichigo mendekatinya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celanya. "Ruko…" gumamnya. Yang ia keluarkan adalah seuntai kalung dengan giok cantik. Ia lalu memakainya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati api itu. Ia mengingat satu per satu memorinya bersama Rukia. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, berkenalan, makan bersama, memasak bersama, belajar bersama(serba sama-sama).

'Tes.'

Air matanya jatuh setetes. "Ruko…aku…aku juga sama..aku juga menyukaimu..tapi, awalnya kupikir kau laki-laki. Jadi, aku tak berani mencintaimu. Tapi, sekarang, aku tahu kalau kau adalah perempuan. Jadi, aku…aku…sadar. Namun, aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Aku mencintaimu…" Ichigo menatap api di depannya. Ia lalu masuk kedalam api itu. "Argh."

"Rukia…"

.

.

.

Jenazah Ichigo ditemukan oleh seorang petani yang berada di dekat sana. Petani itu kemudian memakamkannya di sebuah kuburan. Kepala sekolah dan teman-temannya sendiri sudah tahu karena melihatnya saat mencari Ichigo. Mereka semua sangat sedih. Terutama keluarganya yang juga sudah diberi tahu oleh Yoroichi.

Rukia sendiri juga tahu. Empat hari setelah Ichigo dimakamkan, Rukia beserta keluarganya pergi ke kota tetangga untuk menemui calon suami Rukia. Namun, mereka terjebak dalam badai. Rukia tahu dimana mereka terjebak. Ia lalu keluar dari kereta kuda dan menembus badai. "Rukia!" panggil Hisana khawatir. Rukia tak peduli. Ia mendekati makam Ichigo. Ia memeluk batu nisannya. "Ichigo..biarkan aku bergabung denganmu," ucap Rukia. Makam Ichigo perlahan terbuka. Rukia lalu melompat masuk ke dalam kuburan Ichigo. Seketika makam kembali tertutup. Byakuya dan Hisana menangis melihatnya.

Keajaiban terjadi. Badai berhenti. Kemudian, cahaya matahari menerangi makam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba makam kembali terbuka. Sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan kuning keluar dan terbang. Itu…

…renkarnasi Rukia dan Ichigo. Dan kisah mereka menjadi sejarah.

…Fin: 31/01/2015/15:13…

A/N: Halo. Akhirnya selesai juga. Apa aku ada kesalahan? Jika iya. Maaf ya.

(1)Terima kasih papa, mama

(2) Baik

(3)Aku sangat menyayangimu

(4)Nona

(5)Tuan

(6)Sampai jumpa

(7)Roti bulat yang berisi daging atau kacang yang dihaluskan

(8)Paman

(9)Aku sampai

(10)Maaf


End file.
